


The Final War

by jayla_loves_dw



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayla_loves_dw/pseuds/jayla_loves_dw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's old Type 40 TARDIS has started functioning again. She has taken him and his daughter, Rose back to the year 1994 to see Rose Tyler. He has to decide whether to go back to Gallifrey with his daughter or stay and watch the love of his life grow up. What will he choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello! I am your tour guide, the Doctor. I know everything about the Time War because I fought in it but, I have to keep out the grory stuff or items thats will give you nightmares. Now, let's begin! Welcome to the area of the 'dead' . As you may notice we have wax bodies representing the dead AND alive. No Time lords were hurt in the making of the wax figures." He paused knowing people would have to take a moment to look around before asking their questions.  
"Yea right." I murmer quiety to myself but, of course my father heard me.  
"No one was hurt, Rose. Not a single soul was touched as they made the figures, Rose." Whenever he said my name I could hear his voice crack with pain. I always had to sit at home and listen to his voice break when he said my name. It wasn't fun for me either. Then, I once again remembered that earth lady. Rose Tyler. Or the "Bad Wolf" aka the only human he ever loved and he still loves. He probably always will.

I was his daughter, my mother had purposely named me Rose. My father had absolutely no say in my name and I felt very bad for him in this case. I would constantly tell him to just call me Eve, my middle name. I would always know his answer but, I always had hope he would change his mind. He would always refuse. At first my mother had felt absolutely no guilt at all in this situation. She had named me Rose in the hope that my father would forget Rose Tyler. By this point my mother, Melissa, knew that her planned had failed significantly. She had also starting telling him to just call me Eve. She had say it would save him a whole entire world of pain. "Hurry up, Rose. We're going to see the T-A-R-D-I-S." My dad said interuppting my thoughts. Yes, the TARDIS! My all time favorite part.

If you're wondering why I'm even here, it's take your daughter to work day again. This is my 3rd time coming to here for the past 3 years with my dad. It's actually quite boring. Everything but the TARDIS makes me sleepy. I can't wait to see it, like always. It's the very last Type 40 TARDIS and it was my father's. Even though it no longer travels throught time and space, it's so cool to walk into something that's actually bigger on the inside!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TARDIS is up and running again...

We are walking into the TARDIS and I could feel my skin tingling with excitement. Even though this was my 3rd time the TARDIS would always be my favorite no matter how many times I walked into it! We were nearing the TARDIS when I heard my father say, "Rose, will you do the honors?" This time there was no crack in his voice, just a great big smile. I just lifted my fingers and snapped. WOOSH! The doors of the TARDIS swung open letting out a blast of cool refreshing air on the hot summer day.

My dad knows how well I know this part of the exhibit/tour (whichever you prefer) so he just moved out of the way and I walked up. "Hello everybody! I'm Rose, the Doctor's daughter. I am going to be taking you through the most exciting part of the exhibit in my opinion. This is the TARDIS. This TARDIS is the very last Type 40 TARDIS in exsistance. She is the only TARDIS that wasn't replaced with the Type 41, 42, so on and so forth. She is beautiful and infinite like any other TARDIS but, very,very unique. This TARDIS was owned by non other than our very own tour guide, the Doctor. You can walk around the console room for a few minutes but, then we have to leave and head to the very next part of the exhibit known as, The Frozen Battle. You'll get it when we get there." I was looking around the TARDIS when I saw an indigo jacket. Oh no! Someone was about to pick up Rose Tyler's jacket! I sprinted over there and snatched it right before they grabbed and ran it back to my dad.

"Someone was reaching for it but I snatched it just in time. Here ya go." I said as people started to wonder some more. "It's time to go! Guest first as always." I smiled at my father as we were about to walk out after the group. Right as the last person before us walked out the doors slammed in my face. I just froze in place wondering what had just happened when the engines started running. We were actually travelling through space and time. I looked at where we were headed. "London, England. Earth and the year. Dad oh my god the year! It's 1994 and we're headed to Rose Tyler's home!" I looked at him in fear. He was awestruck. He had nothing to say and just ran towards the console looking at it before turning to me. A new battle had just begun inside my father. I could tell. He knew what was happening. He knew there would be a choice involved but,he didn't know what that choice was yet. I was scared to figure out what he would have to choose between as well...


	3. A Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a little blonde girl who looks about 8 years old who has run out of Rose's apartment building. There could be hundreds of little blondes! How do they even know this is her?

We were violently travelling through the time vortex and then we landed. We stepped out of the TARDIS and I was staring everywhere, amazed. I saw signs that said Bad Wolf even though that wouldn't happen for 11 more years. I knew very well that we were right near Rose and her mum's flat. My father was looking at the house when a little blonde girl walked out of the building with her mother. He recognized the older women and I didn't recognize either of them. He saw me looking at him for answers. "Jackie Tyler. Rose's mother. Sometimes Rose sounded like her." I nodded and asked one more question but, with words this time.

I had to look very closely as her straight blonde hair and her perfect little face. I was very surprised that at 8 years old she already looked pretty. My father was staring at her as well taking in every little detail. What did you expect? He started to inch closer but, I stopped him before I pointed at the little girl,"So that must be-"

"Rose." He had interupted me midsentence knowing exactly what I was about to ask him. I stared at him as one small tear fell from his eye while remembering all the great times he and Rose has had. He was terribly torn between Gallifrey and Rose. He was looking at Rose and deciding who he loved more. Rose or Rose was most likely his thought process during this inevitable situation we were terribly stuck in. Everyone knew Rose hadn't met the Doctor until 2005 but, it wasn't really a fixed point in time. Nobody would mind if he stuck around, but he would be stuck here. No way to return home to Gallifrey. He would never see my mother or me ever again. Stuck where he is on this planet forever. Taking the slow path like everybody else did. He would get to watch her grow up and help a little along the way. He would mostly have to stay away once she turned 9. They don't really remember much before then. This is what he has to chose. This may be the Final Battle he fights to me, but for him... This is his very Final War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has progressed so quickly! I run out of ideas REALLY quickly:/


	4. Chapter 4

THE DOCTOR'S POV  


I saw Rose looking at me contently wondering what I was thinking. I looked more and more at Rose Tyler's innocent little face as she skips. I thought more and more about how she doesn't even know I exist yet or that she'll meet her father in that parallel universe when she is 19 years old. I look at that face that holds no pain or suffering and then I look at my daughter's. Her face shows pain and a fake smile to hide the pain. She has suffered through me crying whenever somebody says her name or my voice cracking as I say it myself. My only child, has endured the most pain of everyone in our family and hides it. Rose, has gone through all of it for me, and right now I am actually considering leaving her. I am in love with one because of the times we went through and I am in love with the other because she is my only child and has smiled when she is sad because she wants me to be happy.

I kept staring at Rose as I zoned out and suddenly saw her lips moving and came back into reality to here her saying, "Dad? Is something wrong?" She smiled her fake little smile to reassure me that she was fine. I could only nod my head up and down as she walked towards Jackie Tyler. A moment later, I realized what she was doing and walk after her and grabbed her arm. I hissed at her, "Rose, what do you think your doing?"

"Introducing myself. Obviously!" She hissed back.

"You can't! It isn't allowed, you have the same name."

"It won't create a paradox, we have the same name. For Gallifrey's sake!" She muttered under her breath as she stormed off. I stared at her, "Teens," I thought as she walked up to Jackie and little Rose. I saw Jackie staring at my Rose. My young Rose looked, surprisingly enough, a lot like Rose Tyler. She had curly dirty-blonde hair, greenish-blue eyes and the same facial features. Her mother, Melissa, and I were puzzled because neither of us looked even close to that. Oh, Rose and Rose Tyler, which girl should I choose to stay with/ leave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the sad paragraph 1;(


	5. Chapter 5

ROSE'S(Not Tyler) POV  
I walked up to Jackie and Rose slightly afraid that what my father said was true. Jackie stared at me oddly as she noticed me walking her way. She quickly hid Rose and I knew she thought I was one of the kidnappers. So, I do what I must do. I speak and introduce myself, "Hi! Do you live in this building? I just moved in." 

"Yes, we do. My name is Jackie Tyler, what's yours?" Jackie kindly greeted me.

"My name is Rose. What's your beautiful little girl's name? I just love children!" I said realizing that definitely sounded like I was a kidnapper. "I'm not a kidnapper, I'm am just socially awkward." I looked over at my father and saw him giggling silently, hearing our conversation. I stick my tongue out at him, but he keeps laughing.

"Oh, well I didn't think you were. Her name is Rose as well." She muttered and then she smiled, "Funny how you two have the same exact name, huh?"

"Yep. It's hilarious. Guess it's becoming a little more popular than we thought." She laughed at that and just nodded her head up and down once or twice.

"It was nice talking to you but I have to go. Maybe we can talk again sometime?" She questioned.

"That would be wonderful! Goodbye." I waved as she walked away. Rose lingered for a moment before skipping back to her mother. She waved to me like a little princess. I laughed and waved back. She was so sweet. I ran back to my dad and he stared at me awestruck and lost for words for the very first time in his life. "For once dad, you were wrong and I was right!" I bragged as he grabbed me and hugged me for the first time. He laughed and gave me a kiss on the forehead as well. "Are you okay?" He just smiled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the TARDIS. Happy for the first time since I was 7, I smiled back and ran with him.


	6. Chapter 6

We entered the TARDIS doors and I was giving him a sincere smile and he knew it. This smile was brighter and wider than my fakes. Then his smile faded and he was lost in thought again, not even looking at me. My smile dimmed into a straight face and I walked back to my room without another word. Usually he would look in my direction but this time I looked back and saw him holding the indigo jacket and sobbing quietly. He was getting closer to a decision that I didn't want him to make, but for now he was still conflicted and pretty much sitting right in the middle of me and Rose. I don't want him to leave me, especially since after 2 years he'll never be able to see Rose Tyler again but will still have to live here...alone.

I heard footsteps behind me. I knew who it was before he spoke, my imagination ran wild when I figured out he had snuck into the TARDIS on that day that seemed like it had happened years ago. I was spun around and saw a familiar face, it was my boyfriend's. Dan. 

"Dan! I didn't know you were here I-" I was cut off as his lips collided with mine in a slow, but passionate kiss. I pushed him away feeling the heat rush to my cheeks. "You really need to stop sneaking into the TARDIS, one day my dad's going to kill you, he doesn't even know I have a boyfriend." I grabbed his hand and we started walking to my room. 

"He didn't even notice you walking away Rose! I heard your thoughts because of the fact that you trusted me with this." Dan held out that little locket I gave him that said, 'I trust you with my heart and now with my deepest thoughts.' "You think he's going to leave you and at the way he was sobbing over there, I can hardly question you're thoughts. Is it really worth waiting when you could just tell him to leave?"

My jaw dropped. "Leave? You think I should tell him to leave my mother and I?! You think he would be that inconsiderate? My father is a good man and needs time to think." I let go of his hand. "Go to the spare room, I am not talking to you right now!" I stormed off as he looked at me helpless and hurt. I didn't care. He shouldn't criticize my father. Without him, I wouldn't exist. Dan wouldn't exist. Gallifrey would be nothing but ash.

I shook the thoughts from my head and stopped just before walking into my bedroom door. I walked in and fell onto my bed before seeing a metal face and screamed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry! I have gotten busier and busier with Bat Mitzvah practice and piano and dance and tutoring and school and Keystones(in 7th grade). I will hopefully be on more with dance ending for the summer and school ending soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! This is hopefully going to be a good chapter. You may need to reread the last sentence of the last chapter... HAPPY 6TH MONTH ANNIVERSARY OF THIS STORY BEING PUBLISHED!

A cold, silver, metal hand shot up and covered my mouth. I knew that it was a Cyberman and knew that these metal, emotionless creatures were once human, but that thought didn't eliminate the fear... it made it much worse. I am fighting as hard as I can to break free of it's grasp when I see darkness covering the corners of my eyes. "No! I can't faint," I scream into the metal hand. It just makes the grip tighter and the darkness is blinding me, when finally I faint.

 

*************************************

DOCTOR'S POV

I hear a scream, a scream so very familiar I am broken out of my thoughts. "ROSE!" I scream as I run towards her bedroom in pure terror that she may not be there. I reach the door and hear a muffled shout followed by silence. 

I do hear another voice, a metal voice. "We must take the Doctor's daughter back with us. She will be the last thing he loses since his wife has already been killed.Then, we will finally have destroyed everything he holds dear." My heart breaks. And I hear a soft teleportation sound. I try the door and find it locked.

"No, no, no, no, no! Rose open this door right now! Rose..." My voice trails off as I hear footsteps getting closer. I pull out my screwdriver and see the familiar form of Rose's boyfriend Dan. "Dan, what are you doing here? You know you're not supposed to be here." I said harshly. He shrugged. Then pulled out a key and unlocked Rose's bedroom door. I bolted in there and searched the entire bedroom finding only her diary/book lying on her bed opened to chapter 7. It reads, "Soon a cyberman came and captured the one person left that the warrior named the Doctor truly loved... his only daughter." I picked up the book so I could read through it later. I left the room and walked into the control room and opened the book to chapter 1. I read the entire thing in an hour finding that the first 6 chapters were different from everything that had happened, but the 2 lines of chapter 7 she'd written were about what had pretty much just happened. 

"Hey Doctor. Do you know where Rose is?" Dan questioned haphazardly. I glared at him and he walked away.

"Do you think I'd be reading her diary if I knew where she was you moron," I mumbled until I see 6 words scribbled in a hurry on the bottom of the page. "The place of your first love." I didn't understand, she couldn't be where I first fell in love. That'd be Satellite 5 with Rose when the sun exploded. If they wanted to kill her they'd have to put her where a heat shield was lowered and that's impossible because that would be where Rose was almost burnt or where the host died. Then I remembered what Rose said to me after almost being reduced to ashes, "There was a girl who looked like me in that room, and she was tied up and reduced to ashes Doctor. She looked like me but with curly hair and greenish blue eyes and I couldn't do anything to save her. She was crying and kept saying she was so sorry because her father would never know how she died, unless I told you, Doctor. Why you?" And I remembered shrugging and knowing that I had no daughter and if I did she died when Gallifrey did. Now I know that if I don't go there before the shield goes down, my only daughter will die and it will be my fault for deciding to leave her...

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, I'm sorry if it sucked.


End file.
